Alice and the Shadow
by TheImmortalShadow
Summary: Alice joins up with Claire and the others in the third movie and that is where this starts but she find a new character Krishia and things don't go according to plan. Planning on some lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is my first story please comment I will accept all comments good and bad it will help me become a better writer for you readers I Do Not Own Resident Evil only my characters and plots _  
Alice's POV

It was the middle of the night fire still burning beside me when I woke from my nightmare. With shit falling around me I realize that I activated my powers during my sleep. I had trashed my bike when I had activated my powers so I soon decide the best course of action would be to head to the convoy that I have been hearing on the radio. "Looks like a long night ahead." I groan to myself.  
After a grueling trek through the desert reach the convoy's camp site to find the survivors there to be under attack from a swarm of infected crows. The crows were focused on the school bus while the ambulance was stuck in the sand. One survivor got on top of a van and started to fire at the crows using a flamethrower. The survivor was quickly dispatched by the crows. The flamethrower began to move uncontrolably when a child ran from the bus follow by Olivera. I charged forward and reached them as the flamethrower pointed at them and used my powers to shield them from the flames. Seeing them safe I used my powers to spread the fire to eliminate all of the crows. I blackout.

I woke to the sight of two girls, no correction young women standing over me. One was a blonde and the other had black hair.  
The black haired woman noticed me awake first then followed by the blonde. I noticed the braclet on my arm and looked quizically at the two.  
"Who's is this?" I asked.  
"Mine I gave it to you for good luck. By the way my name is Kmart and this is Krishia." the blonde said followed by a grunt from the black haired woman.  
"Hey my name is Alice. So what happened." I ask.  
"You saved our asses and then passed out. Thats what happened." Krishia replied in a stern tone.  
"I think we should go get Claire now." Kmart said.  
"We should have done that when she woke up but no we had to go through introductions pft now you can go get Claire while I answer more of Alice's questions." Krishia replied.  
This caused Kmart to look at her and slowly get up before she eyed me dangerously and abruptly turn and leave. Without saying a word she made her feelings about this idea known to both of us. I lift an eyebrow and turn to Krishia.  
"Is that your girlfriend? She seems protective of you." I say.  
"She isn't my girlfriend but she is protective and it can be annoying sometimes." Krishia sighed.  
"So how long was I out for? And where are my kukris?" I questioned.  
"You were out for two days and Claire thought it best if you didn't have weapons for the time being." Krishia answered.  
"I hope she realizes if I wanted to kill people here I would not have saved them first. Also that if I wanted to kill them I could just use my hands and no one would be able to stop me." I say in an irritated tone.  
"You could have worded that completely differently than 'use my hands' so why chose those words." Krishia said chuckling.  
"I could have but what is the fun in that. You know I have been alone for a long time." I say licking my lips.  
"Are you propositioning me Alice?" Krishia asked.  
"Maybe and there are two people coming so lets finish this later." I say quickly.  
"Which part of this?" Krishia asks.  
I look at her telling her whichever part she wants then a redhead and Kmart enter. Both of them look at me then Krishia making sure that I did not hurt her then back to me.  
"Hello my name is Claire Redfield and this is my convoy." She said still wary of me but still wanting to set her authority down.  
"Alice and I know I did hear the transmitions." I say smirking.  
"Okay Alice. We are all thankful for what you did ..." Claire started.  
"But everyone is terrified of me now and you want to know how long I will be staying" I finish for her.  
"Yeah that." Claire replied.  
"That is why my kukris are not on me and that I was put under watch by these two. Trust me this is not the worst time I woke under guard with my weapons taken away though sometimes they are just following protocol." I continue with a sigh.  
"You kind of did make a grand entrance you even scared Carlos a little." Claire said.  
"I scared Olivera? And I thought he knew me then again he thought I was dead after I left his last group." I say.  
"You know Carlos? I wonder why he didn't say anything." Claire pondered.  
"I am curious too he is the type to tell old war stories. Shall we go see about this?" I invite.  
"Sure." Claire said.  
"Come on girls lets have some fun." I say.  
And with that we all exit the back of the van and start strolling through camp. When we find Carlos he is talking to the man in the cowboy hat who's name is Chase. He has his back turned to us so I give the girls a look saying let me sneak up on him. So they fall back Chase looks at me I put a finger to my lips so he quickly looks back to Carlos. As I reach Carlos I put my arm around his shoulder.  
"Suprise I am back Olivera." I say startling him so he jumped. With the girls behind me laughing. He looks back and sees Claire Krishia and Kmart laughing. Chase was also laughing. Looking at me after calming down he raised an eyebrow.  
"Is this how you treat old friends now Alice?" Carlos asked.  
"Only when they thought that I was dead and everyone wants to see something funny." I reply with a shrug.  
"Well I did think you were dead after you left us back in the day. Did you know LJ is here too?" He continued.  
The conversation goes on another thirty minutes before go to torment LJ.

Again Sorry this is my first story please comment I will accept all comments good and bad it will help me become a better writer for you readers I Do Not Own Resident Evil only my characters and plots Hoping to reveal the charactor that is Krishia decently 


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Resident Evil

Krishia's POV

It was after dark before Alice and I were alone again. And I was wondering about Alice and about the conversation we had earlier. Mostly I was wondering where this would lead if I let it continued. Though I have just met her today I feel an attraction to Alice. In part because she is hot and also for a reason I don't know. Maybe its that she is so direct and doesn't beat around the bush like everyone else. Was it that I am in to dominate women? Then I felt something tap my shoulder so I spin around to see its Alice.  
"Do you want to continue what was going on earlier?" Alice asked.  
"First what was going on earlier and second yeah sure." I say.  
"Oh I think you know what was going on. Come over here and tell me about yourself. I don't fuck strangers." Alice stated patting the ground beside her. So I go over and sit next to her.  
"Well I am from Raccoon City. I am twenty years old. Last name is Woods. Closest relative alive is Kmart, she is my cousin. And no boyfriend or girlfriend to speak of. So I'm availible." I tell her.  
"Might as well tell you about myself too. From Raccoon City going on 43 years old. I'm infected. Umrella did tests on me. Last name Abernathy. Marrage was a sham so none of that shit. Also availible." Alice say.  
"Okay now that that is out of the way can we continue with the seduction or do I have to start going solo before you join in?" I ask.  
"As much as I would love that not today seduction takes time and you don't want to give it any." Alice replied.  
Then with that she turned around and walked away. As I watch her ass as she walks away I hear someone come up behind me so I quickly turn to see who it is. When I see that it is none other than Kmart again. And she had a worried look again.  
"Whats wrong K?" I asked.  
"I am worried about you being around Alice alone and what she might do." Kmart said nervously glancing in the direction Alice just went.  
"What we were just getting to know each other. K you don't have to worry about me Alice won't hurt us." I reassure her.  
"But how can you be sure we barely know her and what we do know doesn't say much of anything about her character." Kmart says.  
"Yeah that just means she doesn't trust easily but will over time. She just opened up to me a little bit. And I don't feel like pushing her for answers is the best option. If you do, go ask her or Carlos maybe even LJ for answers. Though I would recommend going to Alice first." I tell Kmart.  
"I suppose you are right though I still don't like you being alone with her." Kmart says.  
"Okay mom I get it 'don't play with strangers'. K its the end of the world I don't think that it matters anymore." I reply.  
"Yeah well someone has to and thats me so Don't Play With Alice." Kmart said before turning abruptly and walking away.  
"But what if I want to play with her." I whisper to myself.  
So after that and Alice's promise to seduce me I decided that it was late and I should probably start thinking about getting some sleep. So I head over to the van and find Alice fast asleep on top of it. I smile to myself. She doesn't want to be too far away does she I think to myself. After opening the van door I set up my sleeping bag on the floor and slid into it trying to get comfortable. When the last thoughts of Alice fade from my mind I drift into everyone wakes up Alice reveals that she may have found a safe haven in Alaska and the notebook she found to Claire. There was a meeting for the entire convoy including the kids shortly after.  
"There is a desicion to make and it is to big for me to make it alone. There is a chance for a safe haven a chance in Alaska." Claire explained for the group.  
"For Alaska?" Claire said and just about every hand went up.  
"Alaska it is then." She said.  
After the meeting I go to meet up with Alice, Mikey, Claire, Carlos and Chase who where gathered around the map looking for a place to fuel up for the convoy's trip to Alaska. There were a couple of places suggested that were put down. Then after Claire was quiet for a few moments she suggested that we go to Las Vegas. There was argument from Carlos and Chase but Alice and I agreed with her that it was the best bet. After that everyone went on with there day if that was preparing or otherwise. I decided to lay under my van for a bit then maybe go talk to Alice some more. When I wake up Alice is looking at me under the van and it is almost dark. She gestures for me to join her so I do and we get dinner and talk by the fire before I drift to sleep leaning on her. Alice realizing I was about to sleep picked me up excused us and put me in the van's backseat. When I woke up in the morning I was hoping Alice would ride with me since I normally ride alone but Claire ruined that hope by having Alice ride with her and Kmart. I have no doubt that Kmart came up with this to learn more about Alice and keep her from me. By six the convoy is ready to move and Alice heads over to the hummer but before she does she winks at me and gave me a lustful glance. I know this means that she will continue to seduce me even though the others are trying to keep us away from eachother.  



	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Resident Evil \\\/  
Alice's POV

When I got in the hummer Kmart was already in there and Claire was doing final checks on the convoy. I got the feeling that this was going to be an uncomfortable ride. Then I began to wonder why they had me ride with them and who's idea it was. So I just sat there eyes closed, proper form quietly waiting for the ride to end but knowing that Kmart will start asking questions so I waited. Reaching the end of my small amount of patience I decided to play with Krishia. After Claire gets in the hummer the convoy moves. While we are on the road I tap into my powers and start to play with Krishia by turning her radio to channel sixty nine and start playing Lonely Day by System of a Down.  
"Alice, how did you know that I like this song and how are you doing this?", Krishia said over the radio. This caused both Claire and Kmart to look back at me to see what I was doing then Kmart picked up the radio and told Krishia that I was not doing anything. After the song ended I put on the song Sexy Silk which got a laugh into the radio.  
"Hey Kmart I guess you can't keep Alice from playing with me after all." Krishia said chuckleing into the radio.  
"What do you mean Alice is just sitting here doing nothing, right?" Kmart asked.  
"Then what do you call this?" Krishia said before holding the radio to a speaker laughing. Hearing the song Kmart went to punch me which I caught and opened my eyes.  
"Is there something you need Kmart?" I ask sincerely with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah I need you to lay off my cousin got it. I don't know what game you think you are playing with her but its over." Kmart said sternly.  
"I wouldn't play this game if she didn't like it." I reply.  
"And what makes you think she likes it?" Kmart asked with a questioning eyebrow.  
"You should know this answer. She talks in her sleep. That is how I found out she liked the first song I played for her." I state as if it was obvious.  
"Yeah she does but when have you been around her while she was a sleep?" Kmart asked sounding worried.  
"Last night she fell asleep next to me at dinner so I carried her back to the van and put her in the back seat. If you want you can ask LJ or Chase." I said trying to calm her. But it didn't so she reached for the radio eyeing me.  
"Hey LJ and Chase did Krishia fall asleep at dinner last night?" she asked still staring at me.  
"Yeah. Why whats wrong? Oh does this have something to do with Alice's games?" LJ asked.  
"Alice you better not be pissing Kmart off or she might start playing her games with you and she always wins." Carlos added. So I took the radio and went to reply.  
"Come on Carlos you know I only play with willing players. And I have not done much of anything yet and Kmart is pissed off so what am I to do. You of all people should know how much I love games. And I don't know what Kmart's game is but are you doubting my game playing abilities again... Remember what happened last time you made that mistake." I teased.  
"Don't remind me. That was the greatest defeat of my life. Sorry Kmart you're screwed." He said begrudgingly. With that I turned to Kmart.  
"So when are you going to start asking the questions? Or is it Claire that has question? Probably both of you have questions." I said losing my patience again. Causing Claire to laugh.  
"K why don't you go first your cousin is involved." Claire replied.  
"I want to start off with the basics. Who are you, where are you from that kind of stuff." Kmart began.  
"I'll tell you what I told Krishia. Last name Abernathy. From Raccoon City going on 43 years old. I'm infected but I don't bite. Umrella did tests on me. Marrage was a sham so I am availible." I say near quoting what I had said to Krishia the day before.  
"How are you infected but not turning?" Claire asked.  
"Straight to business Claire. Well I wouldn't expect any less from you. Well I am hunted by Umbrella because my body has bonded to the T virus and they want to use me as a weapon because of this." I replied.  
"What are your plans with my cousin?" Kmart asked.  
"I would like to seduce her but what she doesn't understand is seduction takes time. She is the kind of person that rushes headlong into things isn't she?" I inquire.  
"The game you are playing is seduction have fun with that because Krishia is not the type that take no for an answer in this kind of thing. Sleep with one eye open." Kmart says.  
"Yeah she offered to go at it to speed up the process so I figured it out." I reply.  
"Eww I didn't need to know that about my cousin. And especially not from someone trying to seduce her." Kmart said in disgust.  
"Old fashioned, I can respect that. Woe her before going for her. And the songs were your try at seranading her." Claire said with a laugh.  
"And getting your respect is a step in the right direction." I say back.  
"Oh and why is that?" Claire asked.  
"Three reasons because first you are the leader of the group, second you seem like the parental figure, third you have not flipped out on me yet." I reply quickly.  
"There is a big 'yet' in there but you should be able to see it coming a mile away." Kmart said with a laugh. Just then Las Vegas came into view half buried in the sand and in need of a lot of repairs but curiously silent without infected. We stop at what would be a sky bridge but is a ground level now. Everyone except the kids get out.  
Claire tells Chase she needs a lookout on the Effiel tower. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Resident Evil \\\ /  
Krishia's POV

We come to a stop at near the former sky bridge to find a way to get to the gas station. The best way was under the bridge but someone recently placed a shipping container. Seeing that the last sandstorm was last night it was placed here for us in the last few hours. By the fact that there were no tracks left it had to be air dropped. Alice slowly approaches it saying that everyone should stay back. There are infected inside! Stay back! Alice yelled running backwards toward us with my shotgun and her gaze never leaving the crate. I already had my knives ready due her having my shotgun. Most people don't see me with any of my knives, any of the twelve I always have with me. Right now I have my two combat knives at the ready but when needing to eliminate a target out of reach I have ten throwing knives.  
How many? I ask when she comes up next to me.  
At least ten but these are different from regular infected. Stay by me in this. Alice ordered. And with that there was a small thud as the door fell. After a long pause fifteen infected in matching jumpsuits came charging out of the container. Alice was right in that these were different, theses were faster and harder to kill than regular infected. They were smart too they tried to avoid armed people and went for the children. With this Alice and I fell back chasing them by now she had dropped the shotgun and her 'kukri' as she called them were in both hands. Following Alice's lead laughing maniacally while we decapitated Zombies left and right. Then she went still and I stopped laughing because something has gone wrong and by the sight of Umbrella's logo flashing in those beautiful blue eyes I knew who was behind this whole situation.  
Letting out a roar of pure fury I defended Alice with no concern for my own well being. Something had awakened in me then a power overwhelming but familiar. Stalking around her even after all the zombies around, then she was back but he anger was still there she began to run and I was on her heels. We were hunting and I was after whoever fault this was. When we got to the roof of a nearby building she faltered and I knew they were trying again. With the umbrella tent in front of us I charges in throwing knifes being sure to leave two alive for Alice. But He got away, the one that was in charge, as he took off in the helicopter though he got bit by his own creation. The sick bastard got what he deserves but how I would love to kill him ever so slowly I thought.  
Alice looks like Umbrella wants you back. I called to see if she was back to herself.  
Yes, but this time there were after my blood. And I know where they are at and how we are getting to Alaska. Well not me I'm going to pay my tormentors a visit. She replied solemnly as she walked up to me.  
Well that makes two of us I'm enjoying the game way to much to let you bow out that easily. You know I never could put a game down until its over. I stated with a hungry grin so there was no mistaking my purpose. That and my insatiable thirst for his blood. He was going to die if he had not already but based on what Alice said he would have gotten the anti-virus.  
His name is Doctor Issacs and we will have to fight through the entire facility to get to him. He is the head researcher at the facility and was at the Detroit facility when they further experimented on me. Alice began to report as if reading my thoughts.  
Don't promise me a good time unless you mean it Alice. This is a great idea for a first date. I said with a wink. This got rid of that sad look and replaced it with laughter.  
Very well. Lets go check on the others. Shall we? She asked with here arm hooked. Taking her arm we returned to the others to find two died. Chase and LJ both good men and strong personalities. Carlos was bitten but Alice assured everyone that we could get him the anti-virus but the three of us knew that there was not enough time. Retrieving my shotgun I allowed a tear to pass for those dead or about to be. I vowed then Umbrella would rue this day. Attack Alice killing Chase, LJ, Carlos and so many others that meant so much to me. Alice sensing my attitude kept her distance patiently waiting for either me to come to her or the convoy to get moving.  
They are going to suffer and you can't stop me in my vendetta, Alice I am coming with you to the facility. I expressed coldly.  
Oh wouldn't dream of denying you this, but please remember you are not the only one suffering due to Umbrella. I have suffered as well so I understand but there is one condition. You leave if it becomes too dangerous. Alice says understandingly.  
There is something in me and I don't know what it is. It brings power to me but it also brings a hunger or thirst for blood. I can not promise anything but in this I will consider your request. One sign that I can do this and there is no chance I would leave without extracting a heavy toll on the Corporation. I tell her. Turning to look her in the eyes I realized just how close Alice had come too. With only an inch between our faces I felt an irresistible urge to kiss her. Leaning forward I took her mouth, biting her bottom lip begging for entrance. When she conceded it was on her terms dominating in the battle for control. Her tongue relentless but gentle. Her saliva sweet and addictive.  
Ahem, excuse me could you two stop we are about to leave. Alice you are with Claire and I. Kmart said staring at us. Separating Alice gave me a seductive smirk telling me she was not done with her game good we are just getting started. Receiving a look of disgust and disappointment from Kmart I stuck my tongue out at her and in a very childish manner stormed off to the van. We went to our respective vehicles leaving me with time to think. About Umbrella , the ones Umbrella took from me and the kiss however short it was. 


End file.
